Newbie Guide
'LOGGING IN' After installing the client, double click on the Dreamland icon . Then choose a server to join. Click 'Next' to move on, and open the update page. When the update is finished, click 'Next' to move over to the Login page. Enter your account and password, and then enter the game. To ensure easy access, Dreamland Online also provides a 'Remember Your Account' function for players to use. At the right bottom corner, you'll find the 'Account Management', 'Buy Points Card', 'Problem Feedback', 'Newbie Guide' and 'Quit Game' buttons. Choose from any of these services directly by clicking on them. 'MAIN INTERFACE' Health: Pay attention to your Health, because if the health bar reaches the end, your character is dead. Mana: To use a spell you must have the corresponding amount of Mana. If you don't have enough Mana, you won't be able to cast any spells. AP: Entering an instance, a special area or collecting something requires a certain amount of AP. If you don't have the AP required, you won't be able to complete the action or enter the instance. Open Mini-Map: Click the M button in the top right corner of the screen to open the mini-map. You can also press the M key shortcut to open it. Location: Lost? Find out where you are by glancing at the mini-map in the top right corner of the screen. 'OPERATION GUIDE' 1. Walking and Running The 4 keys above are used to control the character’s movement. ‘↑’: Move up or move to another place in the transportation location. ‘↓’: Move down ‘←’: Move to the left ‘→’: Move to the right 2. Jumping Press the Space bar to jump or just right click your mouse. 3. Picking up Loot To pick up loot, press the C key and the character will pick them up automatically. Remember, for the first 30 seconds the loot belongs to you, while for ten additional seconds (30-40 seconds) it will be available to anyone, and after that will simply disappear. If you are part of a team, everyone in the team is eligible to pick up it up from the first second its dropped. 4. Talking with an NPC Right click your mouse on the NPC, or move close to the NPC and press the CTRL key to initiate a conversation. 5. Collecting Get close to the target and then press the CTRL key to collect the item. 6. Chatting Left click your mouse on the chat bar to communicate, or press the Enter key to chat with others. 7. Attacking Press the A key to initiate a basic attack on a target. You can also move skills into the shortcuts bar to make more powerful attacks easy to do with the keyboard. Shortcuts List ESC: Open System Menu Print Screen: Take a screenshot Y: Check Guild information U: Check character attributes I: Open your bag K: Check your skills L: Check your quests N: Open the world map M: Open the map for your current location Players can move skills or items into the shortcuts bar 1 – 8, which are linked to the keys Q, W, E, R, S, D, F, G. If these shortcuts are not arranged the way you like to use them, you can change them. Press the ESC key and go to the Shortcuts page to reset the shortcuts. 'CHARACTER CREATION' After entering the right account and password, you’ll be directed to the Character Creation page. Part 1: Choose a Gender Part 2: Choose an avatar for your character. There are 10 avatars available to choose from. Part 3: Choose a hairstyle. There are 10 hairstyles available to choose from. Part 4: Choose a top. There are 3 different styles available. Part 5: Choose some pants. Make your character unique! Part 6: Enter a nickname for your character. The nickname must be exceed 16 letters/numbers. After creating a character, click ‘Next’ to choose which server branch to enter. After all character information has been completed, click on ‘Enter Game’ to log in. Welcome to the magic and splendor of Dreamland Online! Character Delete Click the ‘Delete Character’ button to delete an appointed character.